Some Kinds Of Romance
by CandyCaneVamp
Summary: Elena died in the Car Crash with her parents, Stefan and Damon still come to Mystic Falls but lead completely different lives to the show. This is a story completely different to the show and the books about best friends Alyssa and Jennie, Please R R.
1. Prologue 2005

Prologue

I wondered through the woods, no longer able to see the road or the houses, oops. I think I walked a little too far while playing with Jennie, my best friend of ten years.

"Jennie!" I called out, my voice echoing around the trees. There was no response so I figured I was too far away for her to hear me. I hope she is looking for me; I would look for her if the situation was reversed.

I walked in the direction that I though was right. I was walking for about ten minutes before I stopped, looked around and then started again in a different direction, probably doing more harm then good. I was lost, well and truly lost in the woods that surrounded Mystic Falls. I never though I would say that, let alone it be even possible.

I was walking for a further five minutes then I stumbled across someone. A man, that much I could tell, doing something, knelt in the wet dirt. He seemed to be dressed all in black.

"Excuse me, are you alright?" I asked slightly concerned for the man. He stopped whatever it was he was doing and slowly stood up as he turned to face me. I was right; he was wearing black jeans with a fitted black t-shirt and a leather jacket. He had dark black hair in a messy style and brilliant, beautiful blue eyes.

"I'm fine." He said, his voice dripping with honey, as he wiped something away from around his mouth.

"I'm a little lost, and you seem to know the woods pretty well else you wouldn't be out this far, could you help me?" I stood there awkwardly as he just stared at me, not saying a word. I crossed my arms and shifted my weight as I waited for him to reply. When I moved, he cocked his head like some kind of alien, watching, trying to understand humans; I've seen it happen on films.

"Excuse me sir? Did you hear me?" I asked, slightly concerned.

"I heard you. He said with a mad glint in his eyes. Then everything changed.

The area around the man eyes bubbled, you could see the veins as they travelled to the lid. His eyes turned red, but not the iris, the iris stayed as true to blue as anything, his actually eyes and the surrounding area turned red. He opened his mouth wide and a vicious snarl ripped out from deep inside and as he did, his Kay-nines extended. Vampire.

My breath caught, but I didn't run, I didn't scream, I didn't even blink. This should have scared me, standing face to face with a vampire, someone who was so clearly going to kill me, however, it didn't. nothing seemed to scare me anymore.

The man leaned in for my neck and just as soon as this had all started it all stopped. His face went back to normal just as quickly as it had changed. He stood up straight and stared at me. We stood in silence for a few minutes before he spoke.

"I'm Damon."

"Alyssa."

"Nice to meet you." He said, a smile playing at is lips.

"I would say the same, but you just wanted to kill me, not too long ago in fact." The smile that was playing at his lips was in full view now and it was dazzling.

"About that. . ." he started but I cut across him.

"It should have scared me shouldn't it?" He nodded, "it should have me running, screaming deeper into the woods, shouldn't it." Again with the nod, "But it didn't"

"But it didn't," he agreed and shook his head, "Tell me, why is that. The chase is the best part of being a vampire."

"I have nothing left to fear."

"How old are you?"

"Thirteen."

"Thirteen and you have nothing left to fear? Not possible." He stared at me intently, I felt a bit nervous, having a guy so hot stare at me so much. He closed his eyes and then shook his head again, just a small movement. "So tell me, how does a girl of thirteen have nothing left to fear?"

"That is none of your business."

"In that case I'll kill you,"

"So kill me! If you are going to do it could you please be done with it already?"

"Tell me Alyssa, why do you have nothing to fear? Come on; tell me, there has to be a reason."

"It's none off your business but fine . . . since I was six, my father would come home drunk everyday and beat both me and my mom, I thought that was my worst fear. I was wrong, one day, when I was ten my father came home at lunch and shot my mom, and then him, the only reason I am alive is because I was at school." I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes and I could see my pain reflected in his, he felt something, connected with something that I had said, I blinked back the tears, my pain was replaced by rage when I continued.

"I am a thirteen year old with nothing to fear because my worst fear has already come true, my worst fear was losing the most important person in my life, my worst fear was losing my mom, and my own father took that from me. He doesn't deserve the title of dad because he was far from one."

Damon looked speechless, is it even possible for a vampire to be so touched by a little girls speech? He seemed generally moved and dropped to his knees, I took a step back, not expecting it. He looked up at me, sheer pain in his eyes and written all over his face. I stared at him bewildered, none of this made any sense, how could I have possibly reduced this killer.

He reached out for me and took my hand.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered and vanished off into the night.

***Authors Notes***

**This is a new story, updates will be slow so I apologise in advance, this is not much to go on but please don't forget to review. Much Love ~ Tiffany =) **


	2. Ten Years Later 2015

Chapter One-Ten Years Later 2015

Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep. My alarm went off at six am; I shut it off then turned over. Why had I set my alarm in the first place? I asked myself and then I saw the huge white garment bag that hung on the back of my bedroom door and a huge smile spread across my face. It's my wedding day.

Without a second hesitation I jumped out of bed and down the hall to the kitchen, putting on the coffee machine, setting the day in motion. My wedding day breakfast at the Grill with Jennie was at eight, so I needed to be ready to leave the house at quarter past seven to walk to Jennie's and then the grill.

While the coffee was brewing or whatever it is that is does, I went for a shower. Ten minutes later I was walking down the hall dripping wet barely able to keep myself from sliding on my bum on the wooden floor. I managed it though, didn't want any bruises that Jennie would have to cover up later.

I made it to the kitchen in one piece and poured myself a coffee; I was surprised at how awake I actually was, especially for six, half past in the morning. Must be the nerves, I said to myself. Even though I would be having breakfast in a bit I was really hungry so I pulled some pop tarts out of the cupboard and popped them in the toaster while I went back into my room to get dressed.

I was ready by ten past seven so I put on my boots, picked up my keys and phone off the side bored, flung my bag over my shoulder and headed out the door and into the bright morning air. Locking the door behind me I sighed as it finally sunk in that my mother wasn't here to see me get married.

For this week, I have been staying in my parents old house, I lived here for a while on my own until I started dating Damon, which was when I started spending most of my time over at the Salvatore Boarding House, eventually he asked me to move in and I never had to courage to sell this place, comes in handy now.

At first I didn't notice, as I walked along the streets to Jennie's house as I was so engrossed in my thoughts, that everyone would stare at me then whisper to whom ever they were with. It was like I was the talk of the town, of course it's my wedding day, of course everyone would be talking about me, I tried to assure myself, however, there was nothing warming about their stares and nothing kind about the manner of the whispers. These were not hushed congratulations, they were hushed insults.

I picked up my pace as I walked past a group of middle aged woman who I had known all my life. I have lived in Mystic Falls for twenty-three years; people have talked, like all small town community's do, but nothing like this. Not like this at all.

Finally, Jennie house, next to the Donovan residents, come into view and I paused for a moment to calm myself. This was my wedding day; I should be happy and not paranoid. As I opened her gate and walked up her path, out of the corner of my eye I noticed movement in the Donovan's front window, I looked and saw Vicky there, I waved just before I knocked and entered Jennie's house, I didn't give her time to wave back or run from me, I didn't even give her time to register the fact that I had even noticed her before I ducked into the safety of my best friends home.

"Happy Wedding Day, Miss Duncan!" Jennie bellowed from the kitchen, knowing immediately, like always, that it was me.

"Why thank you Best Friend Bollands."

"Urgh, why can't I have a nick name that has something to do with 'Maid Of Honour'?" she asked as she moved around her kitchen table to give me a huge hug.

"Maid Of Honour Bollands'? Nah, it's doesn't go, besides, you are my only maid. . ."

"Automatically promoting me, to Maid of Honour status,"

"I'll demote you in a minute if you don't hurry up and get dressed." I said as she chuck the tea towel that was in her hands in my face and darted out of the room before I had a chance to chuck it back. I laughed to myself as I folded it over the cooker handle and sat down at the table.

"What shall I wear?" she called from her room.

"Dose it really matter as long as you wear the dress later, we are only going to The Grill."

"Yeah but Matt is going to be there."

"Yeah and you and Matt ended along time ago."

"No need to remind me." She said with a scowl on her face as she poked her head round the door frame so that I could see her expression.

"Babe, you were his re-bound, five years ago I might add. Please just get over it and get dressed already." A few seconds later, Jennie was walking out of her room with her blonde hair pulled back into a neat little pony tale, minimal make-up and a long glittery top and some short shorts. She headed towards the shoe rack next to the door and I turned out the kitchen light as I walked down the hall to meet her.

"Did you not get the memo about the breakfast at The Grill?" I asked as I pulled open the front door and felt the sun on my bare arms.

"Yeah," she looked at me blankly when she stood up from doing up the buckles on her sandals.

"Then why are you dressed ready for a night club." I said and ducked out the door before she could hit me on the arm. I wasn't quite quick enough as I felt her fingers graze me. I laughed and pulled her in line next to me after she locked up. I linked my arm through hers and we were still laughing when we hit the side walk together heading for the grill.

Jennie noticed the people staring and talking as well although she never said anything, she probably already knew how on edge I was about it, that plus the fact, even I could feel the tension rolling off of me. We were just walking past a huge group of people who all stopped what they were doing just to watch us walk past when she spoke up again, trying to diffuse the tension I believe.

"So why are you so desperate to get to The Grill on time?"

"Damon wants to go in as well, to talk to Matt and to Tyler, as he is in town for the wedding, but he can't if we are there."

"Why not? You two fallen out or something? Oh, does that mean I don't have to wear that stupid dress anymore?" I hip bumped her then saved her ass she nearly fell onto the road and into the path of an oncoming car.

"No you crazy bitch, with a suicidal wish, my hip bump wasn't that hard. Anyway, Damon can't see me before I walk down the isle, its bad luck."

"Oh my best friend the crazy traditionalist." She said as she opened the door to The Grill for me.

"Bite me." I said as I walked past.

"How can I when that's Damon's job?" She said as I turned to glare at her then to where I was going before I walked into some old lady who was staring at me. I dodged out of her way as it was clear that she didn't intend to move for the bride. I looked up and saw Matt looking at both me and Jennie, I waved and he pointed to a booth to our left, I smiled my thanks and headed that way.

"So," I said as I took my seat and noticed Matt disappear into the kitchen. "I'm getting married and have become the talk of the town it seems."

"Yeah well, think about who you are marrying." Jennie replied as she took the seat opposite.

"Yeah Damon, and so?"

"Alyssa, you're marrying a Salvatore, and it's not Stefan."

"Ah, right. I'm marrying the bad brother . . . and what?" I demanded, finally making the connection.

"And what?" she repeated disbelievingly. "He tried to kill you, Alyssa."

"Yeah, ten years ago, Jennie!" We paused for a moment while some dark haired waitress delivered our food, full English breakfast, with fried bread, Matt knew me well.

"That is not the point," she continued after the waitress had gone and then proceeded to shove a fried potato in her mouth discovering that food that has just been cooked reckons to be hot.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you to blow your food?" I asked trying hard to stifle my laugher and being reamed unsuccessful. Jennie simple glared at me over the hand what was wafting air into her mouth. When she finally managed to swallow the food and after she had a drink, she spoke again.

"Back to the topic at hand," she said and I groaned, "The fact that it was ten years ago that Damon tried to kill you is not the point, Alyssa."

"Then what is?" I snapped and slammed my fork down on the table.

"I don't know but are you sure you are doing the right thing?"

"Jennie, please? You know how much I love this man. You know how much Damon means to me. You have seen first hand how happy I am around him. So please just be happy for me." I begged and reached across the table to grab her hand and she smiled at me.

"You dummy. Of course I'm happy for you; ecstatic actually, if anyone deserves the life that is coming your way, it's you. This conversation was really just for you to understand why everyone keeps staring and talking about you."

"You bitch." I breathed as her word sunk in and she just laughed in my face. I could have slapped her, but I didn't because she is my best friends and no matter how much she winds me up, I love her. We laughed together as Matt came over to clear our table. "Thanks, how much?" I asked reaching for my bag. Out of no where he put the plates back on the table and lifted my bag out of my reach. "Hey!" I protested.

"It's your wedding day; do you really think I'm going to let you pay?"

"Erm . . . yeah! Matt gives me my bag!" I said as I tried to get it back. I was so close and then my phone started buzzing on the table behind me. I turned to pick it up but it was already in Jennie's hand as she sat staring at the caller I.D and then to me, imitating biting: Damon. I snatched it off her and answered.

"Hey,"

"Good Morning, are you still at The Grill?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said still reaching for my bag. "But not for long, as soon as I get my bag back off Matt and pay for our breakfast, we'll be outta here."

"Nope." Matt cut in.

"What?" I looked at him puzzled.

"This one is on the house." he smiled as he passed my bag to Jennie who put it behind her back.

"But . . ." I started to protest but Damon cut across me.

"Don't argue with the dude Alyssa, if he wants to give you a free meal, take it, it's probably the only one you'll ever get." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Fine." I said stubbornly at them both and sat back in my seat.

"See you at the alter," Damon said.

"I'll be the one in white,"

"I love you, Miss Duncan."

"I love you too Mr Salvatore. Bye."

"Bye." He said and hung up the phone.

Matt had disappeared with our pots and didn't take my cash; I stared grumpily after him hoping that he would turn round and see my expression, not such luck. I picked up my phone and held my hand out for my bag, Jennie refused. Matt came back over and took my bag from behind Jennie.

"If I give you your bag back are you going to give me money of any kind, that I do not want?" he said winding me up, clearly knowing that I was going to give him a tip.

"Oh bite me Donovan!"

"Damon's . . ." Jennie started.

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence, Miss Bollands." I said with a smirk then turned back to Matt held my hand out and demanded he give me my bag back. He just held it out of my reach and smirked at me.

"You are not getting you bag back until you are inside your house." he said plain and simple.

"So, what? You're walking home with us now?"

"No, you're coming in my truck with me."

"What, Matt no. The meal was enough."

"Jennie, could you please make her leave before I have to forcefully remove her from the premises?"

Jennie flushed a little at Matt addressing her, she always did, especially after they broke up, she never really did get over him. She took in a deep breathe before continuing.

"Come on Miss Duncan, you stand here arguing any longer you will be late for your own wedding."

"Urgh!" I moaned and through my hands up in the air before walking out the door and to Matt's old blue pick up truck that he has had for at least six years. Matt got into the drivers seat and I sat next to him with Jennie next to me. As much as she was annoying me right now I wasn't about to play the mean best friends and make her uncomfortable by sitting next to Matt. Oh, don't get me wrong, it had crossed my mind.

Matt drove to my parent's house with a little chit chat going on along the way. He pulled up outside and I gestured for my bag once more; he completely ignored me, got out the car and walked up to the house. I just stared at him as he walked across the front of the truck.

"You really are serious about the whole 'not getting my bag back until I'm in the house' aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Well you fail, because I need it now else I can't get in the house and there is no way you are going through my bag Matt Donovan before you even think about it. I can see it in your eyes." He smirked a little and I had a smug little grin on my face until he handed my bag to Jennie to dig through and find my keys. "Oh my God! You cannot be serious!" I said as I slumped against the wall next to my door as Jennie opened it. "Matt Donovan I could quite happily kill you right now but I'll save it for after the wedding." I stretched up onto my tippy toes and kissed him gently on the check, grabbing my bag and keys off Jennie quickly as I ducked inside the house, deliberately leaving them alone out there.

"Erm, well, yeah . . ." Jennie started nervously as I stood out of sight at the living room window. "O, ring Tyler for me to make sure he is here at half nine to take the preparation photo's would you? That gives him half an hour."

"Sure. Jennie," he said as she turned to go, "Make sure she looks stunning."

"Don't worry, I will. See you later." She said with an actually smile. The first genuine smile I had seen her give Matt in a long, long time. I smiled to myself as I thought of things finally getting back to normal between them to, my hopes where shattered when Jennie came bursting through the living room door.

"Don't you ever, under any circumstances, do that to me again? You hear me?" she snapped.

"Bit hard not to hear when you're right in my face babe. Back of, you'll get breakfast smell on my face, I don't want Damon smelling that when he kisses me." I laughed as I shoved her off me and in seconds her laughter rang out as well. It was hard for us to stay mad at each other for long anyway.

We took our boots off and changed our tops to one of Damon's button up shirts that I had nicked before I left last Saturday so we could take our tops off and get into our dresses with out ruining our hair. Perfect logic, I did wondered how long it would take for Damon to notice that they were gone.

We got back from The Grill at nine and by quarter past the champagne were open and Tyler Lockwood was knocking at the door. Six years ago you would have thought that Tyler would have perused a career in football; instead he took up art and photography. He is a brilliant photographer which is why he is doing it today. He came to the engagement party and took a few snaps like a normal guest would; only I and Damon saw just how good he was and asked him to do the wedding as well. It was Jennie who booked him for the preparation photos.


	3. The Arrival June 2nd 2015

Chapter Two - Arrival

I sat in silence as Jennie worked her three years of beautician magic over my face. I have never been one for much make-up so today was going to be different. We went of neutral smoky colours on the eyes; we slightly bronzed out my cheeks and gave me blood red lips to go with my dress. Jennie let me open my eyes and the 23 year old woman sat across from me, was not me. She was so much more beautiful, it was creepy though, everything I did, and she did.

Tyler switched his camera to black and white and took a side shot of me and Jennie looking in the mirror. He showed it to us and we both loved it. My hair was already pinned up in rollers, ready to be taken down and set. Tyler had also isolated the red of my lips and it was the only colour in the photo. It really was wonderful.

"Oh, my God! Tyler that is amazing! I love what you did with the colour on Alyssa's lips!" Jennie screamed as she practically strangled as she hugged him tight, I just beamed up at them both. Maybe Tyler would be good for her.

"It's nothing really but I'm glad you both liked it. Now if you don't let me go Jennie, I'll be dead and you won't have any more pictures to scream over." He laughed as she took a graceful step back.

"Got to do her hair anyway, so get back to work Mr. Lockwood." And with that she turned and walked back to me at my dresser.

Jennie looked at me in the mirror with a strange glint in her eye. What was she up to? I never actually got to find out as she disappeared out of my view and didn't come back for a while so I went to my bed, picked up my book, sat back in my seat and started to read.

I was reading a book by Maggie Stiefvater, her perception of werewolves was some what different as to how Damon and Stefan had told it to me. Okay, so she got the bit about the silver bullets righty don't work, however she says that the change has to do with how cold it is and that the whole turn-on-the-moon thing was because it was colder at night so everyone assumed it was the moon.

It was an un-resolved argument in the house of Salvatore and Damon and Stefan believe it to be the moon that causing the change where as I stand by Maggie and say that the change in temperature is a much more believable and logical way to go about it. Of course, we can't ask a real werewolf because they're any in mystic falls.

Well there is one but he has no idea about it: Tyler. I only know because Damon told me about the Lockwood family secret, no idea how he knew about it and I don't really want to know how he went about getting it. That was his business and I intend to keep it that way.

Anyway, so as I read and we learn more about the werewolf Sam, I find myself wondering how you actually become a werewolf, Maggie says you have to be bitten by a wolf, but Tyler is a werewolf, it is just dormant, Damon says he has to kill someone to trigger the gene and I don't see that happening anytime soon.

Yeah, Tyler was one the football team, a bit of a dick back in the day but we are all in our early twenties now and have grown up significantly, I mean look at me, I'm getting married, Jennie is an events manager, Damon is . . . I don't actually know what Damon is or does, I just think he is rich and doesn't have to work. Well I'm telling you know, Damon will work.

Jennie came back in then and snatched the book out of my hands mid-sentence.

"Hey!" I protested and glared at her through my make-up. God I was doing a lot of glaring to day, first at the people glaring at me, then at matt and now at Jennie.

"You read too much . . ."

"And you don't read enough," I said with a smile on my face as Jennie gave me a hug from behind.

Jennie then began to start taking out curlers, wrapping the hair around her finger the letting it fall lose into a perfect curl before spraying it slightly.

"You know, Damon wanted to get married on Wickery Bridge." I said as I looked in the mirror at her and watched her peer round my head to look at me.

"Really?"

"Yeah, because it was the place where we had our first kiss, He wanted me to walk across it like an isle with people sat either side and meet him at the other end and I was like 'Damon, there is no way in hell that is happening, even if you compel me'"

"It would have been pretty cool though right?"

"Jennie, are you forgetting my fear of bridges that was significantly increased six years ago when the car that Elena and her parent were in drove of Wickery bridge and none of the survived?"

"Oh yeah,"

"I wonder what our lives would have been like if Elena didn't die and Jeremy didn't move to Denver, do you reckon that you and Jer would have ended up together, you were pretty close." I asked as Jennie continued to do my hair, half of it was done.

"I don't know Alyssa; I was with Matt when he moved. If Elena was here do you think this would still be your wedding day?"

"No, I think Damon would have fallen for Elena, I think every guy would have." I said and a cough came from behind us. We both turned to see Tyler sheepishly playing with his camera, acting like he wasn't there, we had completely forgotten about him as we talked about Elena and how our lives might have been.

We looked at him until he looked up and realised we were waiting for him to explain his interruption.

"I think, if Elena were here, you would still be marrying Damon because I cannot, ever, see him looking at another girl the way he looks at you. I don't think he could ever love another girl as much as he loves you. No matter how captivation Elena was,"

"Thanks Tyler," I said and got up, much to Jennie's protests to give him a hug. He hugged me back and got back to taking pictures. He took one of me while I was stood up in my dressing gown (I had switched out if Damon's shirt after Jennie pinned my hair up) with some of my hair up and some of it down, it was quite a funny picture in full colour. That plus the fact, that I didn't even know that he had taken it.

After he had shown me and Jennie I was ushered back into my seat where Jennie let down the rest of the curls, spraying them individually. Then she pulled the long bits, leaving my full fringe round and into a piece in the back where she would later put the veil later after I put the dress on. This was next.

I stood nervously in front of the wardrobe with the white garment bag hanging on the door. I don't know why, I was about to step into the most important dress of my life. This dress means everything. This is the dress that I give my life to Damon in, this is the dress that I give my love to Damon in, this is the dress that I say I do in.

It wasn't traditional, then again neither was the wedding, a human and a vampire, what is traditional about that? Absolutely nothing. Jennie was in the other room putting on her vine green bride's maids dress and Tyler was somewhere else in the house changing into his suit.

Carefully I reached out and unzipped the garment bag and let it fall to the floor leaving my dress staring my straight in the face. I reached out and touched the soft satin of the skirt if felt like water on my bare skin. I ran my hand up to the bottom of the corseted section, right at the bottom of the triangular panel and trace the green velvet of the vines up to the bust.

I called for Jennie and together we carefully lifted it over my body, I slipped my arms through the sleeves of the off the shoulders straps that were really attached to the dress, only by two large eyelets on each and a bit of fabric. Then I held the bodess/corset of the dress, moving my hands of the soft velvet roses and vine that where embedded into the small triangular panel that ran down to the end of the bodess, coming to a point, whilst Jennie laced me in.

The skirt of the dress moved like it was completely detached but of course it wasn't. It had a large train and the vine and rose detail was there too, moving upward in a free triangle to come together at the base of the back where Jennie will tie the lace with a bow. It really was beautiful and was specially made for me. I had dreamed of this dress forever and now I was finally wearing it.

Tyler came in then, without his camera holding a small box, he did a sort of double take when he saw me. If I had that effect on Tyler when the outfit wasn't even complete how would Damon react? Would he be able to control himself? Tyler mumbled something about he sees why we chose to do the red lips to go with the red velvet roses on the dress. He handed me the small box saying that Damon wanted me to have them but for got to give them to me before I left the week before.

I opened the box and inside laid a beautiful silver necklace. The chain was thing and the pendant was a silver rose, Damon knew about the flowers but he didn't know about the dress, he couldn't have. It was perfect, I nearly cried when I saw it and then Jennie saw and whisked it out of my hands and fastened it around my neck. In the box also were a pair of small dangly earrings, not to long to touch my shoulder but not to short that they just make it past the ear lobe, the also had a small silver rose on the end.

I put them in while Jennie went into the other room to get my shoes, veil, engagement ring and flowers. Tyler had gone out the front to wait for the car. Jennie came back in and slid the veil into place. It was net with a vine and Rose border. She them placed my shoes in front of me, the only tings that actually sparkled, while I lifted my dress and stepped carefully into them.

Jennie handed me my ring with a huge smile as I put it on my right had instead of my left and had just handed my bouquet of roses when Tyler came in saying the car was here.

Quarter past eleven came around so quickly, in fifteen minutes or so I should be married to the mad of my dreams.

"You okay?" Jennie asked as she took one layer of my veil and draped it over my face.

"Of course," I said beaming at her. I sucked in a deep breath and took in how Jennie looked, with her smoky eyes, pale lips, hair curled and pined up with a rose in it at the join of the messy but neat bun.

How she stood, hands clasped around the smaller bouquet of roses and vines in front of her vine green dress with the three fabric flower going over her left shoulder and the rest of the fabric floating down towards her knees.

"You look beautiful." I said, "Hey, you never know, you might get a marriage proposal today yourself." She laughed as we walked through the house and out the door. After the reception I got this morning as I walked to The Grill, I didn't expect to see anyone out in the streets to watch me go, however, everyone who wasn't invited to The Falls was there.

Everyone who had stared, glared or whispered was there to wave me off, just seeing everyone brought a wave of emotion over me and I had to blink back the tears that were threatening to fall. I was too lost in everyone, looking at each person in turn who each nodded their heads in turns as or eyes connected to even notice that Tyler was taking pictures and that I probably looked completely distant in all of them until Jennie tugged on my arm.

I looked at her and she pointed to Tyler, an indication that I was to pose for a photo, so I did, leaning into Jennie, always our pose. Tyler nodded then put his camera in the passenger's seat of the car. We were all travelling together as it was just the three of us; I had no one to walk me down the isle.

Tyler went to open the door behind the driver for Jennie to get in while the driver opened my door and helped me in. after that Tyler got in and we were on our way to Mystic Falls, where I would walk down that red carpet isle and say I do.

"You ready?" Jennie asked as we approached the falls. The car would stop with the red carpet at my door and as soon as I stepped out I would be walked down the isle to Damon.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I replied as the car pulled up. Tyler got out and made his was to Damon, where he would be taking pictures from. As soon as he was out of the car matt was in it. "Matt!" I said shocked.

"Hey, oh wow, 'Lyssa you look . . . wow. Now we don't have much time before Damon comes down here t drag me out of this car because he thinks I'm stealing his bride."

"Matt, what are you on about . . ." I started but Jennie cut across me,

"If that's the case I shall go let Damon know that you are not stealing her just talking, don't be too long though matt, I don't know how long he will wait before getting nervous."

"What are you two talking about?" I demanded and turned to grab Jennie's are but my manicured hand just grabbed the air, I turned back to Matt, "Talk."

"Okay, firstly, the people outside your house weren't waving you off to your wedding, they were saying goodbye, no time to explain, ask me later and secondly, I want to walk you down the isle." He said so matter-of-fact-ly like there was nothing shocking about what he had said. The whole start of that sentence was forgotten, all I could here was 'I want to walk you down the isle'.

"Matt," I tried to talk but couldn't, all my words where lost.

"Alyssa, you look amazing and we have been friends for as long as I can remember and you have always been there for me even when I pretty much broke Jennie's heart, you're like my sister and I want to do this, I want you to have a proper wedding with someone giving you away and I want that someone to be me."

"Matt, I can't think of anyone better," I said fighting back the tears and then I nodded. He got out the car to let Jennie know that we were ready to start; I heard the music play as Jennie walked down the isle ahead of me and then Matt was there, opening the door.

I looked to the ground as I got out as gracefully as I could, carefully moving my dress so it looked just right, I didn't look up until I heard the click of the car door and felt Matt slip my arm though his. Then I looked up and my eyes fell on Damon's face, right at the other end of the isle standing under the wooden canopy decorated with roses and vines, straight away.


	4. I do

Chapter Three – I do

Damon smiled as our eyes met and nothing else mattered. In that moment, before I had even said I do or before I had even got to him, I was his. I was hardly aware of Matt on my arm, Jennie in front of me, all my friends and family around me, all I could see was Damon, at the end of the isle framed with roses and vines. Then I remembered what Matt had said in the car.

"What do you mean, in the car, when you said they were saying goodbye?" I whispered, barley moving my lips, keeping my smile in place but by the look on Damon's face he could see the concern in my eyes. With him, my eyes always betrayed me.

"You want to know? Now? Really 'Lyssa . . ." he never finished as we reached the wooden frame and the minister and Damon. Stood next to him was Stefan, he looked very dapper but the only person I could really see was Damon. Matt kissed me on the cheek the passed my hand over to Damon where he took it and gave t slight squeeze, causing my heart to flutter.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please be seated. We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Alyssa Duncan and Damon Salvatore. To start, I shall read a poem, written by the bride for the groom.

"For you: I'd give my heart and soul,  
For you: I'd be the one you own.  
For you: I'd run a thousand miles to see you more,  
For you: I'd take the train alone to turn up at your door.  
For you: I'd never forget a word you have said,  
For you: I would treasure everything instead.  
For You: I would go to the ends of the earth, if it meant I would be yours now and forever because, you're all I'm worth."

Everyone sighed and I know that I blushed slightly. I meant every single word of that poem; it was as good as my wedding vows which were soon to come.

"The step which you are about to take is the most important into which human beings can come," Myself, Damon, Jennie and Stefan and who ever else knew had to stifle our laughter at how wrong that was. "It is a union of two people founded upon mutual respect and affection. Your lives will change, your responsibilities will increase, but your joy will be multiplied if you are sincere and earnest with your pledge to one another."

We knew what we had to say and we told the minister that we didn't want any of that repetitive crap where he says two words and we repeat it was stupid and meant nothing, so we scrapped it. First of all we had thee I do's. We stood side by side for this, my right hand in his left.

"Damon, do you take this woman to be your wedded wife, to love her, comfort her, honour and keep her, and forsaking all other, keeping you only unto her, for so long as you both shall live?" Damon turned to look at me and the joy and happiness on his eyes was clear when he said: "I do." I could feel the smile spread across my face, the Damon turned back to the minister and the minister turned to me.

"Alyssa, do you take this man to be your wedded husband, to love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, and forsaking all other, keeping you only unto him, for so long as you both shall live?" me and Damon looked each other, he knew my choice, he didn't need to hear it but I said it anyway: "I do." Damon wore the same smile I had worn only a moment ago. We continued to smile at each other as the minister went on.

"Take hands, Damon and Alyssa have asked not to have to repeat after me, so Damon, would you like to proceed." This was the bit we had changed. I passed my flowers to Jennie, then turned to my right to face Damon straight on as he took both my hands in his.

"I, Damon, take you, Alyssa, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better and for worse, for richer and for poorer, to love and to cherish, with every beat of my heart." I couldn't help but let the one tear fall as I heard Damon say these words to me. Especially in that voice which dripped with honey and melted me to the core; the minister silently turned to me.

"I, Alyssa, take you, Damon, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better and for worse, for richer and for poorer, to love and to cherish, with every single beat of my heart." I added in the extra word just to emphasis how much I loved him, Damon knew it already but the witnesses didn't and there was a chorus of ooh's, and aww's, when I had finished and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Do you have a ring for the bride?" he asked as Stefan stepped forward and handed the white gold, sapphire, lapis lazuli and Australian opal ring to Damon to place on my finger. Damon had taken the rings to Georgia, to an old which friend of his, Bree, to put the daylight spell on them.

This was another thing we had changed, we didn't want to say, with this ring, I thee wed so instead we were doing it our way, Damon put the ring on my finger and held it in place and looked in my eyes through my veil and said: "I give you this ring and a token of our marriage, a symbol of our love and a reminder that I am yours forever."

"Do you have a ring for the groom?" Again Stefan stepped forward and handed me a slightly thicker version of the ring that was on my finger. I put the ring on Damon's finger and held it in place.

"I give you this ring as a token of our marriage, a symbol of our love and a reminder that I am yours forever." Our eyes never left each other as the minister said the final parts of the ceremony, it wasn't a long one but it meant so much more and everyone here knew it.

"Let these rings be given and received as a token of your affection, sincerity and fidelity to one another. In as much as Damon and Alyssa have consented together in wedlock, and have witnessed the same before this company, and pledged their vows to each other, it gives me great pleasure to say that by the authority invested in me by the State of Virginia, I now pronounce you husband and wife," out of the corner of my eyes I saw him turn to Damon, Damon moved his head slightly "You may now kiss your bride."

My eyes never left his as he let go of my hands and lifted my veil, sending it floating down the back of my head. One hand was in my hair the other around my waist as he crushed his lips to mine. An eruption of cheers started but we didn't hear them, we were both lost in the heat of the moment, our lips moving in perfect unison, his tongue traced the out line of mine, and mine his. We were each others and that was the way it was going to stay, I had to ring to prove it.

Eventually and resentfully I had to stop for air and when I did there was no starting again for a while. Jennie handed me my flowers with a huge smile on her face. I let go of Damon and gave her a massive, well deserved hug. I couldn't have planned any of this without her or Damon. We did it.

Leaving Damon standing at the 'alter' I gave each of the wedding party a hug in turn, it only consisted of Matt, Jennie and Stefan. I gave Stefan a hug then eagerly went back to my patiently waiting husband, eek; I could call him that now. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me into his side as he kissed the top of my head as we started our way down the isle followed by Jennie in-between both Matt and Stefan, bet she loved that.

Walking down the isle there were smiling at me and Damon as we passed, many murmured congratulation, we just smiled and lived I the moment, it was perfect. I couldn't have wished to have been surrounded by better people, except my mother. I shed a single tear at the thought of her just as Damon glanced down at me, he hugged me closer. To anyone else it would have been the emotion of the wedding that had caused the tears, but to Damon: he knew.

We got into the car that was waiting at the end of the isle, it was different to the one I arrived in, and this one had red and green ribbons on it. Damon opened my door and I got in with a shower of confetti, courtesy of the company that had congregated behind us as we walked down the isle. Damon shut my door and made his way around the car as I rolled my window down. Jennie was right there.

"You did it you know!" she shouted to be heard over everyone's cheers, "You got yourself a Salvatore!"

"I know!" I shouted back as Damon got in the car and without looking I automatically reached for his hand. "Maybe you will be next, become my real sister!" we laughed as she disappeared into the crowd, and her face was replaced by Stefan's. "Watch yourself Stefan, Jennie's got her eye on you. She's a little jealous, I've got a Salvatore and she hasn't, you know how it is."

"It's how it always is when come down to me and my brother, but now, I have to calculate my sister-in-law into everything I do, whatever happens I will protect you." There was nothing humours about that and before I had time to ask he was gone and no-one else was at the window. With some silent signal that I missed our driver began the journey to our reception.

"Mrs. Salvatore?" Damon asked, lightly squeezing my hand as we pulled out of the woods. I was lost, staring out the open window at the woods and it sped by both Stefan and Matt's word racing around my head, 'They were saying goodbye' Matt had said and then just know, with Stefan, 'whatever happens, I will protect you' what was going on? "Alyssa?" Damon asked pulling me out of the woods, I turned to look at him, "Everything alright?"

"Everything is perfect," I said, forcing a smile onto my face and Damon's eyes narrowed. I looked away.

"Your eyes, so beautiful," he said placing a finger under my chin and turning my head so I had to look at him again, "But they always betray you. What's wrong?"

I sighed and leaned forward to tap our driver on the shoulder, asking him to stop the car for a moment, Damon looked at like I was completely mad or scared that I was about to get out and ditch him.

"I love you." I said and placed a finger on the crease between his eyebrows until the frown had disappeared. "Okay, two things really; something Matt said and something Stefan said. Ah! Before you go jumping down my throat about how you are going to kill them for spoiling my day, you're not because they didn't. Don't look at me like that, you know just as well as I do that that is what you were going to say."

"You know me so well." He said as he lifted my hand and kissed it.

"I'm your wife, I'm meant to." I smiled at him and this time it was real.

"I like you saying that," he smiled and cocked his head at me, "Now tell me what's wrong." Before I could answer he leaned in and kissed me. How am I suppose to tell him what was up now? I pulled back and regained my control, then I looked at the clock on the dash bored, we were going to be late but it was our own wedding, we were allowed.

"This morning when I walked through town to The Grill, everyone was about, I mean everyone but they were all either glaring, staring or whispering about me, then Jennie explained to me that it was because I was marring you; the bad brother. Then later when I was leaving my house to marry you everyone was there, waving me off but earlier, before I got out the car, when Matt got in, he said they weren't waving me off to my wedding they were saying goodbye and then just now with Stefan, I was joking with him about Jennie and he went off on something completely different about how whatever happens now he will protect me." By the time I had told him I was chewing on my nails. "Damon what is going on?"

"Firstly: I love you." I smiled as he kissed my hair, "Secondly: stop chewing those beautifully manicured fingernails." He said as he took my hand away from my mouth and kissed each finger. "And thirdly: the town thinks that now you have married me, you life is doomed and that you will not live long because of the danger I attract."

"Oh." I loved the way he said it, no hesitation, he just came straight out with it. That was one of the things I loved about Damon, he wouldn't try to protect me by lying to me, he preferred to tell me the truth and then let me decide if I needed protecting or not. That's how we worked, making decisions together. We have, ever since I was ten. On this occasion, I knew what I was signing up for when I fell in love with a vampire. There are bound to be psycho ex-vampire-girlfriend who is going to want me dead just to get their guy back, well watch your backs bitches, this Salvatore is mine. "You can drive again now. Thank you for waiting." I said to our driver and he started the engine once again.

We were about fifteen, twenty minutes late to our reception at the Lockwood Mansion, there weren't many places in mystic falls to hold a wedding reception so the Mayor kindly offered his place for us. We pulled up outside and there was no-one about, or so I thought, then Jennie came out of the front door and pretty much ran down the steps to the car as Damon got my door and they both helped me out, Jennie picking up my train.

Damon invited the driver into our reception with us while I walked up the steps to the door. I knew no-one would be inside as the actually reception was outside, in the back garden, backing onto the lake. I hadn't actually seen it yet. I was greeted by Stefan, Matt and Tyler when I walked through the door followed by Jennie and Damon.

"Hey, you two!" I said when I saw Matt and Stefan; they looked at each other quaintly before looking back at me, "Thanks for confusing the hell out of me on my wedding day, you will be glad to know that I managed to talk Damon out of murdering the both of you." I pushed gently passed them, Jennie had now let go of my dress and it floated out behind, Damon was still stood at the front door, just watching.

I hadn't been in the Lockwood Mansion since I was ten, the day my parents died, it hadn't changed a bit. Still crisp white, still clean, still decorative. As a child, after my parents' death I used to avoid this place like it was contaminated with the plague or something, how iron that my wedding reception be held here.

At the thought of my parents and this house I had to stop and grab the banister for support as I passed, closing my eyes to clear my head. Damon was next to me but didn't know what caused it, Matt, Tyler and Stefan had gone through to take their seats only Jennie remain and she had a steady hand on my arm, ready to support me if I fell.

"You okay?" she asked, bending her head to be level with my eyes.

"Yeah, just that last time I was in here was. . ." I couldn't finish.

"I know." At mine and Jennie's exchange of words, somewhere along the line, Damon picked upon what we were saying. He sighed loudly, closed his eyes and pressed his forehead into my hair. I leaned into him while I tried to stop myself from thinking about that day thirteen years ago. I pulled into a deep breath and I was ready. I looked up to Damon, right into his dazzling blue eyes, smiled and nodded.

Jennie was watching us closely and as soon as I nodded she had hold of my hand and pretty much yanked me away from Damon and through the hall to the French doors which lead out into the garden where the reception was being held. This was the part of the wedding I had left to Jennie after nearly having a mental breakdown trying to get the service where I wanted it.

"Wait here until I announce you. I have a microphone so you should hear me; even if you don't, you have Damon and his freaky ability to hear far away conversations." Jennie said, standing in front of me, blocking my view of the garden. I couldn't help but smile at her analytic skills of Damon's hearing, she had always found it weird. Damon caught up to us at that point and stood to my right, taking my hand.

"That may be true, but how useful is it right now? What if I were a mere human?" he said mockingly.

"A mere human?" I asked smacking him on the arm with my free hand, "Hate to disappoint but you just married a 'mere human', so I would watch what your saying if I were you. Even if you are a vamp I could still kick your ass and you know it." I said and Jennie laughed and shook her head, Damon's smile just turned brighter as he lent down to kiss me quickly.

"So, um, yeah, you two ready?" Jennie asked and then disappeared down the steps before waiting for an answer; I and Damon just looked at each other, smiled and laughed.

With Jennie bounding off down the steps at the back of the house I got my first look at what she had done and believe me, form up here it look pretty spectacular.

There was a red velvet carpet leading form bottom off the steps to the Lockwood's water fountain about halfway down the garden, it was there also that the great big white marquee began and stretched the rest of the length f the garden stopping a good distance from the edge of the lake.

From here I could see reds and greens; I was just trying to make it all out when I heard Jennie's voice call out over the speakers.

"ladies and Gentlemen, if you would all like to be up standing in your seats and help me welcome the newly weds with a round of applause, I give Alyssa and Damon, Mr and Mrs Salvatore!" there was a roar of cheers and applause as Damon lead me out of the shade of the house and into the bright sun.

He held a tight grip on my hand as we descended the stairs together. When we got to the bottom and on the carpet he turned and kissed me, receiving another round of cheers before he let me come up for air and we walked down the carpet towards all of our family and friends. We hit the fountain and we split, Damon going right, me going left. It brought us out at different ends of the marquee and we work our way through our guest, stopping here and there to accept congratulation's but our eyes never left each other for long.

We worked our way through the maze and made it to the top table; we walked to our seats from either end. I stopped next to Jennie to give her a massive hug whilst Damon and Stefan exchanged a 'man hug' in passing before I turned and found myself face to face with Damon once more. This time he just held my hands and looked into my eyes. I have to admit, this meant more than him kissing me in front of everyone, it meant so much more. I couldn't help myself, I reached up with my right hand and caressed his soft cheek, Damon closed his eyes and leaned into my touch that got him a chorus of sighs from the on lookers. It also brought up back under the marquee, I'm not sure where we were in that moment but it wasn't there.

Jennie leaned over and handed me the microphone. I turned it and looked to everyone standing before me.

"You can sit down you know, I don't know why Jennie asked you to stand in the first place, I'm not royalty, and although he may think it, neither is Damon," Damon lightly smacked my bum out of view of everyone else as he sat down with everyone else as they laughed. "Before we do anything else, I want to say a huge thank you, not to Damon for actually marrying me, not to Jennie for keeping me same through out all of this, and believe me that took a lot. I want to say thank you to all of you who came to watch the most important day of my life. It means so much to see not a single empty chair in this room…wait, is this a room? Babe can I call it a room?" I asked look down at Damon who sat to the left of me holding my hand. He simply smiled and shook his head at me "Okay, so it's not a room, but I don't care it's my wedding day. So, yeah, thank you so much for just turning up, I know that at some point in my life I have probably done something or other to piss you all off and you all just being here to day means so much and makes me feel like part of the town which I haven't in a long, long time but you all know that. Anyway, it's a set meal so if you don't like something I apologise on behalf of my husband – oh I just love that – he picked it and just leave what you don't want. Enjoy." I turned of the mic and handed it back to Jennie and sat down to a sea of smiling faces and applause and cheers, I felt like I just won a major prize or something and in actual fact I did: Damon.


	5. Long into the night

Chapter Four – Long into the Night

I had been talking so much and watching people pick about with the food that I hadn't really taken the time to really look at all the hard work Jennie had put into make this perfect for me. Each leg of the marquee was wrapped in roses and in vines, just like the wood back at the falls. I remembered there being rose petals in the fountain when I walked past earlier and they were all over the table in front of me and I'm pretty sure they were on every other table as well.

The centre piece for our table was a big bouquet of roses that hung over the edge of the table right between me and Damon, it had vines draped all around it and the vines also spread out along the length of the table, forming smaller bouquet's with roses at either end.

Every other centre piece was made up of three champagne flutes, square like vase. Okay, they were all different heights and each class square stood on a stem of glass that had a red ribbon running through it. In the square it was a white candle, surrounded in a clear jell, the jell was home to rose petals and the ends of some vine that came pouring over the side and draping down the smallest one's touching the tables. It really was beautiful.

I really did have to thank Jennie for it all later. I had just finished my lemon meringue pie, Damon was still happily stuffing his face and Jennie was sat talking to Matt, there was no awkwardness there at all. He was sitting at the top table anyway, even if he hadn't walked me down the isle. On the other side of me; next to Damon sat Stefan talking happily to Zach, their 'Uncle' for all pretence and purposes. I hadn't asked him to but I did wonder whether he would make a speech later.

I looked up and saw the Mayor, Richard Lockwood and his family, Carol, Tyler and his brother Mason talking Happily to the Forbes, Liz and Caroline. Me and Caroline where friends in high school, along with Elena, but then Elena died and it became clear that she was the glue that kept us together, we are still good friends, we always have been, but not so much as I could ask her to be a bridesmaid, I would rather he just be here. They were all at the table closest to mine, being the Mayor and the Sheriff and all.

On the table next to them, Vicki Donovan sat with some girls I know from my high school days, she was looking at Stefan longingly, not at all interested in the conversation going on around her table. Along from them where April, Keri, Stephanie, Louise, Mark and Adam, all of whom I know from work; me and Jennie both work at the same events planning company in the Richmond out side of Mystic Falls, no wonder my wedding is so flawless, me and Jennie know exactly what we are doing, we plan events all the time, except they are usually outing or function for other companies, not weddings.

Just as I was watching Mark and Keri flirting, something caught my attention out of the corner of my eye and I turned to my right to see Jennie rising out of her seat, microphone, spoon and champagne glass in hand. Bless her, she tried her best to make the high pitched noise of the spoon on the glass but couldn't until Matt stepped in and took the mic off her while she did so. Jennie smiled gratefully at him as she set her spoon down and took back the mic.

"Hey, I'm Jennie, maid of honour. I've known Alyssa since we were three and these past twenty years have been such an adventure, I can't remember ever having a dull moment with her," Jennie looked down at me and took my head just as Damon took the other, "When we were 5, one day Alyssa took me into the woods, took my hand and said 'Jennie, you are very special to me,' and stupidly, I thought, wow this will be some big declaration of her love and friendship, but no. She carries on by saying, 'so you HAVE to help me climb that big tree,' and she pointed to the tallest oak tree in all of Mystic Falls. We both broke our arms that day." I had no way of covering my face which I think, secretly been the idea behind both Damon and Jennie holding my hands. Everyone was laughing at Jennie's story of us, I remember it so clearly and Damon was chuckling in my ear as he kissed my cheek.

"But, that was the moment I could first say, she was my best friend. We've stuck together ever since. Some terrible things happened to Alyssa during her childhood," at that I could feel the laughter leave the marquee and I felt shivers down my spin, "But it just shows how strong she is. I've watched her grow into the young woman she is now. And there was someone who helped her through it. He was there when she needed him, and no-one could have done a better job. Damon." Jennie turned away from the audience and looked over me to Damon, "When I first met you, I have to admit, I was a bit in love myself. A charming, mysterious stranger, but I always knew this day would come.

"You two are perfect for each other. Alyssa is lovely but she is also fierce, and she's got some bite," A wink to me, I knew what she was getting at and so did Damon and Stefan and Matt, "I know she can be a pain in the neck sometime but Damon will straighten her out," A wink to Damon this time and a huge smile as she said the next line of her speech, "Their relationship is so beautiful and compelling to watch. So, let's raise a glass to Alyssa and Damon," she raised her own and smiled knowingly down at the both of us, "may they…grow old together."

"Alyssa and Damon!" everyone sang together, I gave Jennie a massive hug to try and hide the fit of laughter I was having at the last line of her speech and oh what a speech it was. Trust Jennie to write a speech with all those hidden meaning in it, now that hers was out of the way, I dread to think what Damon's is going to be like, how much vampire humour is he going to out in his I wonder.

I didn't have long to find out because as soon as Jennie and I had sat down and started talking, Damon stood, asked Jennie for the microphone and captured everyone's attention.

"Right, you all know me, well I hope so at least, else you wouldn't be here," typical Damon, starting off with some bad joke or another, I could help but smile to myself and think about what an idiot I have just married, in an affectionate way of course. "Here, at my wedding to my amazing girl, Alyssa. I know that this days means so much to her and I know everyone keeps going on about it so; if I can find the right words, I'm going to tell you what this day means to me," I had to look at Damon then, I had not expected that at all, he is never really one to talk about his feelings, mainly because he turned his humanity off so many times in the past, even with me a few times, I'm used to not asking and he is used to not saying.

"Not all of us hit it off straight away, Sheriff Forbes I mean you, but the mere fact that you are here today, to celebrate this day with the both of us, whether you, or any of you are here for just Alyssa, means the word to me because it means she is happy and that is all I ever want.

"Knowing that I can spend the rest of my life with Alyssa, making her happy, and making her smile everyday…I think that sentence says it all really," he really did love me, I knew it, I have always known it but in that one line he pretty much declared it even more than marring me, "Every single one of you being here today has made it possibly for me to do that, made it possible for me to maybe win over a few of your hearts that don't yet belong to me by showing you just how much I really do love this Mystic Falls sweetheart.

"Alyssa has been Miss Mystic Falls more time than I can remember," five I told him mentally, "I think I can even go as far as to say that she is the heart of the town and the fact that you have let me take her from you, not completely, but you have let me have enough to love her, to want to be with her, you have willingly handed her over to a Salvatore, and it's not Stefan.

"I'm the bad brother, I have done so much wrong but with Alyssa close, I have done so much right, she has changed me so much, tamed me you could say," a little wink to Jennie and she imitated biting at him, quick enough that only I noticed, maybe even Stefan, "Looking in her eyes and seeing them shine is like being out in Mystic Woods and seeing the stars for the first time. Alyssa is my everything, she is my world but most importantly she owns my heart, she always has and always will do, there is no doubt about that what-so-ever," that chocked me, I really wasn't expecting a speech like this from Damon of all people, to be honest, this was the kind of thing I was expecting to come from Jennie and vice versa, it was nice though, hearing how Damon really feels and for all to hear as well, it was wonderful, maybe they will soon see that I didn't choose the 'bad brother' because there is no 'bad brother', like me and Jennie, they are equal.

"So, I would like to make a toast, for making this day mean to so much to the both of us, for coming here to celebrate with us, but most of all, for making my girl smile so much: To Alyssa!" I couldn't contain myself, I was crying as I stood and flung myself at Damon, knocking his glass out of his hand, Stefan catching it, so I could kiss him, this wasn't like the subtle, sweet kiss at the falls, this was a full on passion, heat, take me to bed kind of kiss, and believe me I was willing to go. It wasn't till I had to come up for air that I realised where we were again.

I was a little embarrassed so I just sat in my seat and turned to Jennie who was not very helpful at all, she was sat there laughing at me, giving me the 'Did you just seriously do that' look, I have seen that look so many times in the past, it was practically part of the family, I started laughing and smacked her arm.

After a while all the plates where cleared while Damon took me for a walk to by the edge of the Lockwood lake.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look?" he asked taking my hand.

"Actually, you know what, I don't think you have." I laughed

"Well you do."

"All down to Jennie; I love her to pieces right now, she has done so much for us today."

"I know 'Lyssa, we'll find a way to thank her." I moved round in fornt of him to stop us both, taking hold of his other hand so it was like we were back at the falls. I looked him seriously in the eyes.

"Do you think we could get Stefan to propose to her?" I asked, keeping my face straight, looking deadly serious. Damon just looked at me like I was out of my mind, and in all honesty, he looked scared. I shoved him in the chest, "Damon I'm joking, no need to look so scared." I let go of his hand and began walking back up to the marquee.

"Alyssa…" Damon started but I turned on him.

"No, Damon what was that?"

"Nothing,"

"That was not, nothing! Don't try to play me for the fool. You looked at me like I was put of my mind. You looked mortified and the fact Jennie might become family. Scared, just at the idea of Stefan proposing to her…"

"Stefan proposing to whom?" I turned to my right and saw Stefan standing there, I waved him of with my hand and I knew I looked confused.

"Nevermind," I said to him and then I turned back to Damon. "Look I am going to put a smile on my face and head back up to the marquee, you know why? Because it is our wedding and I love you," I reached up and kissed him lightly on the lips, "No talking about what just happened, to anyone. Understand? Good, Stefan, accompanie me." I said as I walked towards him and he held out his arm for me to take. I looked back at Damon and smiled.

When I got back up to the marquee, all the table had been cleared and moved into a rectangle around the edges of the marquee, leaving a shiny wooden floor in th center of the space. There where four collums that I hadn't noticed before, they stood in each corner of the floor, holding the marquee up. Again they wear decorated with roses and vine like eveything else but these also had red fairy light weaved in amoungst it. It was beautiful.

I was too busy staring at the beauty of it and searching for Jennie in the crowd that I didn't notice Stefan leave me and Damon take his place, I had turned to ask Stefan where Damon was when I realised they had switch and just smiled helplessly at him. Jennie came through the crowd then, microphone in had once again.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please clear the dance floor Mr and Mrs Salvatore's first dance." And with that I heard the introduction of Shania Twain, When You Kiss Me begin as Damon led me to the floor. I was completely lost in his eyes as Shiana started singing and me along with her as I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he wrapped his around my waist pulling me close.

"This could be it; I think I'm in love, its love this time. It just seems to fit, I think I'm in love, this love it mine," I sang to him as he spun me softly around the floor. I couldn't help but smile as we danced, there were lots of flashes going on around us, lots of people taking pictures. I was still singing, "I can see you with me when I'm older, all my lonely nights are finally over…" I didn't have a chance to sing the chorus to him, as soon as I said the words 'when you kiss me', Damon was kissing me. We were still dancing, our lips locked together, moving as one.

We _are_ one, me and Damon, together forever, against the world, fighting off everything that may come our way from this day forward. We are no longer separate, we are together and I can tell you right now, that dancing around this floor, to the song that spoke to us, saying out loud our un-said thoughts. The thoughts that together never needed to be said, but to those around us, unsure of _my _choice, they need to hear them. They need to become certain that what I was doing was the right thing for _me_.

With our lips locked together, our bodies pressed against each other, our meaning to one another coming out of the speaker for all to hear, that is what I wanted, what _we _wanted. We needed those around us to understand us, not all of them do.

I've seen the looks they have given me through out the day, 'I'm so happy for you Alyssa but are you sure you're doing the right thing', 'Your father despised this family, how would he feel if he could see you now?' and in all honesty, I could give a damn about what my father though, all I can to is thank him. He pulled my and Damon closer together with hi killing mom.

Together. That's what we are and that is what we shall stay. Damon was still swirling me around the floor, my dress was floating out behind me, he had stopped kissing me now and I was able to sing to him again, this time, he sang back.

"I can see the two of us together, I know I'm gonna be with you forever, love couldn't be any better. Oh when you kiss me, I know you miss me and when you're with me, the world just goes away. The way you hold me, the way you show me, that you adore me, oh when you kiss me."

The song had reached the instrumental and I could just hear Jennie inviting everyone else onto the floor to join us. I could only just here as I was so lost in the music, so lost in Damon, he consumes me and I love him and I wouldn't have anyone else.

I tore my eyes from Damon just to see who was dancing with whom. Jennie was with Stefan, Matt with Caroline, Tyler was dancing with Vicki, and Bonnie Bennet, Caroline's best friend was dancing with Zach Salvatore, it looked incredibly weird. Mark and Keri where dancing together, Adam was dancing with Louise and I couldn't help but laugh at April and Stephanie's attempt to slow dance; I laughed out loud and Damon looked at me with the adoring smile that he always gives me when I laugh and then looked to where I was looking and laughed to. The music changed and I pulled back from Damon to look at everyone, for someone in particular, me and Jennie had spoken about this bit and handed me the mic.

"Thank you for joining me and Damon in our dance, I think the happiest couple wasn't us but was in fact April and Stephanie, I mean come on, did you see their slow dance," we all cheered while the DJ lowered the music, "Anyway, it's traditional at weddings to have a father daughter dance, however as you all know, I no longer have a father, so I would like to share this dance with someone else, and sorry Mr Bollands, nope not you , you already have a daughter to dance with, I'm not sure you could handle two.

"No, this person has been like a father to me, I have know him just as long as I have known Damon and he has always been the one who was there to fix me after a fight, to send me back to the man I love, hell, he even gave me the talk about the birds and the bees that's how much of a father he is to me. I love this man just as much as I love Damon, different ways obviously before Jennie pipes up about Damon having to count the days I'm with him for.

"I would like to share this farther daughter dance, to My Girl with Mr Zach Salvatore. Although you are Damon's uncle you have been more like a father to me than my own father ever was and for that, I thank you, from the bottom of my heart." And with that, we danced.

The rest of the night went rather quickly and I wasn't ready for it to be over. After our dance, the cake was wheeled into the middle of the floor. Three tiers of Victoria sponge, I hated fruit cake, covered in crisp white icing, the rose and vines theme was carried out here too. There was a small cluster of roses on the top tier, they kind of spilled over the side and travelled down the side of the cake, pooling on the stand at the bottom. I was reluctant to cut it but Damon closed my hand around the handle of the knife, placing his own on top and guided our hands and the knife through the bottom tier of the cake, well away from the roses. We held it there, huge smiles of our faces as we posed once more for pictures.

Later on Jennie announced it was time for Damon to remove my garter, I had completely forgotten about this bit. Stefan grabbed a chair and put it in the middle of the floor. I wanted to pick it up and hit him with it. I sat down; I could feel my cheeks turning red as I bunched up my dress to revel the blue lacy garter in the middle of my left thigh. If I had remembered I would have tried to shimmy it down a bit. No such luck. Damon kneeled in front of my, a huge dazzling smile on his face, he kept his beautiful blue on my dark brown ones as he carefully lent forward, kissed the material before gently picking it from my skin with his teeth and then he pulled it down my leg and over my shoe. Not once did he take his eyes off me. I sighed in relief when it was over. I dropped my dress, stood up and walked to wear Stefan as standing and playfully hit him on his arm before a waltz started and I was swirling on the dance floor once more, this time in the arm of my brother.

It took a while for me to get a dance with Jennie but I finally got there and once we were together there was no separating us, people would join us but after being apart nearly all day and the sky was beginning to darken when we finally got to each other we were not getting torn apart.

It was really dark when Jennie had to walk up to the house so I could use the bathroom. When we came out everyone was in the house and I began to wonder if something had happened, but nothing had, it was eleven pm, time for us to say good night. Jennie told me her and Stefan were going to go to the Salvatore house to get Stefan's stuff and then head back here to collect the presents, drop them off at my place ready for me and Damon to collect in the morning and then heading home as Stefan was spending the night at hers to give me and Damon the 'wedding night we deserved'.

I found Damon in amongst a group a people I could hardly remember, vampire friends of Damon I think, all I know is I had met them a couple of times. Damon took my hand as he said his good byes and we both head through the hall together, getting stopped along the way for more pictures and hugs. I found Jennie's parents and after five minutes Jennie had to rescue me.

Finally myself and Damon made it to the door with everyone spilling out behind us, all of a sudden they started to chuck a mixture of rice and confetti at us as they followed us down the steps and only stopped when we were safely in the back of the car, waving out the back window as everyone spilled out onto the road behind us as we headed for the Salvatore house, headed for home.


	6. Forever Onwards

Chapter Five- Forever onwards

I woke up next morning in a bed that I had missed for a week; I had forgotten how comfortable it was. I rolled over and found myself tumbling out of the bed and my destination was the floor which unfortunately for me was covered in Damon's books. Next thing I know I was back on the bed being held close to Damon's smooth bare chest.

"You," I said poking him, "Need to put up a shelf and get those god damn books off the floor."

"Why do I have to do that?"

"Because, next time that happens, it won't be nearly as painful if I fall straight to the floor."

"Why do I need to move them, I'm always going to be here to save you?" he poked me back and then I saw the change in his eyes as he registered something I had said, "Those god damn books?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"Damon," I said cautiously, "You know how much I love books, so you know how much that statement pains me." I said looking at him seriously. I nervously moved of off his lap so I at least had a chance of some kind of escape. As I moved, I saw the playful smile begin to form at the corners of Damon's mouth. I was not getting out of this.

"Damon," I said holding my hands up in surrender, wrong move, Damon pounced me and started tickling me like I knew he would. I started laughing immediately and squirmed under him, trying to push him off, "Damon…no, no, stop it! Argh, Damon! Ha-ha, stop it…now, I mean it! Stop it…Damon, no!"

I had managed to worm my way to the end of the bed and got off and ran into our walk in wardrobe. It wasn't till I was inside that I realised I had put myself in a worse position. Yet nothing had happened. No Damon saying boo in my ear having me not seen him enter before me, nor had the door been pulled open much to my protest from holding them closed this side even though with Damon's strength it would go un-noticed. I edged the door open slightly and peaked out, no sign of him.

"Damon?" I asked I should have none better; he was bound to jump out at me and scare me silly, the morning after our wedding as well. Oh, last night was good. I shook my head slightly, telling myself to focus on the situation in hand. "Damon?" I called, a little louder as I came completely out of the wardrobe. I looked around the room, nothing. Under the bed, believe me, it wouldn't be the first time, nothing. In the bathroom, nothing.

Then I felt something at my neck and Damon put his hand over my mouth to stop the scream that was bubbling up inside me.

"Don't you look perky in that little pink silk number of yours, especially climbing out the wardrobe," and then he let me go and threw me over his shoulder, not hard enough to hurt, but this time I did scream. Not a horrific scream, it was some how mixed with laughter.

"Damon put me down! Put! Me! Down!" I said, each word accompanying a punch on the back, he just laughed and walked out the room. I was not doing enough to hurt him, even if it was full force on my part. Damon marched through the house with me over his shoulder. I got bored of struggling so I propped my head up with my elbow on his shoulder and my head on his hand.

We could have been where he was talking me already, a part form the fact that he decided to walk like a human. Rubbing it in even more; finally we reached where we were going, the kitchen. Damon put me down in a chair at the end of the table in front of the most delicious looking breakfast Damon had ever made me. A huge smile spread across my face and I looked to Damon to see that my face was mirror of mine.

"Two minutes?" I asked

"What?" he said sitting in the chair next to me and taking a slice of fired bread.

"It took you two minutes to do all of this?"

"Yup."

"Two minutes to make fried bread, sausage, bacon, eggs, and mushrooms and baked beans?"

"Yes"

"Lair," I said scooping up some scrambled egg and waving it in front of him, "You may be a vampire but you cannot speed up the cooking process, nice try." I finished shoving the egg in my mouth before Damon ate it.

"Your breakfast Mrs Salvatore," I smiled and loaded up my plate.

Damon wouldn't let me do anything, not even stand up. After we had finished eating he handed me a nice steaming cup of coffee, he was surprised that I had been so awake without it and so I was. It was whilst drinking the coffee that a thought occurred to me, I had promised Jennie that she could come on my honeymoon with me. I set my coffee mug down at looked at Damon's back while he washed up.

"Damon…honey…" I said as seductively as I could.

"Alyssa, what is it?" He asked curiously, seeing straight through my plan. The next thing say all comes out at once.

"JennieiscomingtoItalywithus!" Jennie is coming to Italy with us.

"How old?" he asked turning round to face me and I gave him my cutest smile.

"What?"

"How old were you when you promised Jennie she could come on your honeymoon with you?"

"Ten," I said and he laughed, walked over to me, took my face between his hands and kissed my on my forehead.

"That's the reason I married you." He said before turning back to the dishes.

"Are you sure there is nothing I can do, Damon?" I asked, desperate to do something. He hadn't let me doing anything all morning and I thought the point of being married was to do things together. Well no, the point of being married, especially to Damon, was because I loved him I had always loved him, from the moment he apologised when I was thirteen.

I found myself, coffee cup in hand, staring at his back, thinking of that first meeting. If he had answered my question about doing something I hadn't heard, I was too lost in our first meeting, the way he crumbled to his knees when I told him why I was so unafraid. He was my angel, after not long losing my mother, Damon was my angel.

He turned around then and saw me staring. He leaned against the sink holding on either side, surely trying to distract me from what I was thinking of. Normally it would work but he could see it wasn't.

"What are you thinking of?" he asked me without moving.

"The day we first met. I thinking that I should have been more afraid of you but I'm glad that I wasn't," Damon's face twisted at my words, he hated recalling that day, "You see if I had been afraid you probably would have killed me and we would be in this room today, married and totally in love." I got up and crossed the kitchen; I reached for him the same time he reached for me. However, he didn't look at me. I hooked my hands at the back of his neck and gently pulled until he actually looked at me.

We never talked about that day and right now I could see the haunting horror in his eyes, his body was tense and he was shaking slightly. For me, that day was a distant memory, but for Damon? For Damon, that day was a wake up call, for Damon is wasn't like it was ten years; it was like it was yesterday. He told me, sometimes he still sees me as that unafraid thirteen year old little girl. The little girl who on the inside was a lot older than what see actually was. That little girl who he was willing to kill.

I knew it, just by looking at him, that I just mentioning that day practically killed him inside, tore him apart, bringing back memories he would quite happily forget forever. Me mentioning that day brought up a dark past he would rather forget. It brought up a struggle that I had seen on more than one occasion and taught me how to deal with moments like this.

With Damon, in moments like this, you don't say anything, you just hold him and wait for him to piece himself back together inside. So that's what I did. My hand where still hooked around his neck and that is where they would stay. I kept looking in his eyes, his brilliant blue eyes that held me from that first day and still continue to. His blue eyes that were right now swimming in tears that were threatening to spill over anytime soon. His blues eyes that were so filled with pain that it choked me and I wished I never said anything.

My own eyes pricked with the threat of tears, normally I would blink them back, however, I couldn't take my eyes off Damon's who's were focus somewhere over my head. I just held him tighter and hoped that I could fight them off because if they were to fall they would surely catch the attention of Damon and that would just make him feel even worse and I can't do that, not to him, not to anyone. I swallowed hard and my vision cleared.

I stood on my toes and put my lips to his and kissed him softly. I was about to pull back when Damon's eyes flickered to mine and I could now see no pain, no haunting memories, just love, and desire. He pulled me closer to him and kissed me back, fast, hard and passionate. It was full of both of us. He stopped and set me back on my feet. He looked at me and smiled, actually it was more of a smirk and a really sexy one at that, as he leant down and kissed me on my forehead.

"Guess what?" he asked into my ear.

"What?" I replied as I pulled out of his arms and returned to the table and my still warm coffee.

"We got married yesterday."

"Really? Damn, I must have missed it." He growled playfully as he used his vampire speed to come across the kitchen at me. I squealed as he scooped me up into his arms and charged out of the room, vampire speed this time, we got to our room in minutes where he laid me on the bed and crawled on with me.

It was about three o'clock when I finally got dressed after pulling myself away from Damon and the bath tub. Lots of bubbles. I had just pulled my top over my head and shook my wet hair out when I noticed a bundle of white read and green on the floor near Damon's side of the bed. I stared at it for what seemed like forever, desperately praying that it wasn't what I thought it was.

"Damon!" I shouted as I stared towards it. As I got closer I could see the shimmer of the fabric and the details of the roses of my wedding dress!

"You shouted Mrs. Salvatore?" he appeared in the door way with just his black jeans on.

"I won't be Mrs. Salvatore for much longer if you do not get your ass over here, and tell me what the heck my _wedding dress_ is doing on the floor?! You told me you put it up!" I snapped as I carefully retrieved my dress off the floor and inspected it as I walked to the wardrobe, no damage thankfully.

"'Lyssa, I guess I just got so mesmerised by you not wearing it that I completely forgot," he said as he came up behind me and started to kiss my neck, "I guess I'll just have make it up to you.."

I hung my dress up then pulled out one of Damon's t-shirts turned and shoved it in his face when he tried to kiss me. "Get dressed. You will make it up to me but not the way you think." I said and smirked to myself as I walked out the room leaving Damon behind me, holding his shirt completely bewildered.

As I walked down the hall towards the big living room which was more like a library and just so happened to be my favourite place on the house, I heard the sound of tyres on gravel and looked out the window in passing to see Jennie pulling up in her little pink Beatle with Stefan in the passenger's seat and I must say he looked rather relieved to be home. I got to the door and had it open before they had even got out of the car. I lent against the door way and waited for them.

Stefan looked tired, not thirsty, tired and I wondered what they had gotten up to last night as he pulled his bag out of the boot and made his way towards me, Jennie walking behind, handbag over he shoulder, not even bothering to lock the car. The broad smile on her face let on that she had made Stefan sit through a night of girly qualities.

"Okay, which film did she make you watch five times last night then?" I asked Stefan as h got to me first, put his bag down and gave me a kiss on the check and a hug.

"My Girl." he said with a frown.

"Oh you didn't?" I asked Jennie as she came up beside him, hipped bumped him out of the way so she could trap me in a vice like hug and just laugh "Jennie that was mean, even I don't do that to Damon…"

"No you just make me watch 'Pride and Prejudice' three times a night." He said coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist, I just pfft'ed and leaned against him to glare at him. "Good afternoon little brother…"

"Oh God, here they go with calling each other brother again. You both have names you know." I said as I pulled away from Damon, grabbed Jennie by the wrist and pulled her down the hall and to the living room, where I was originally headed. We had just reached the door way when I heard Damon say something to Stefan behind me.

"I dare you to start calling her sister instead of Alyssa…"

"The day you do is the day I drive a stake through you, you have been warned Stefan." I shouted back and laughter erupted from the front door. Then we heard it close and the boys moving off down the hall towards the kitchen as I took up my usually seat in the big arm chair closest to the fire, legs up, curled up with my book on the side table and Jennie to the on opposite.

"So…" she said in a hushed voice, "Tell me about the sex!"


End file.
